Runaway
by tcflurryxx
Summary: It was torture for both of them to continue with this. And for the sake of their own lives, one night, Sakura decides to finally let go. One-shot/AU. SasuSaku


So, I did the shuffle thingy on my phone's playlist and came across Ed Sheeran's Runaway which led to a little inspiration ^^.

**_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

It was enough. She finally broke. It was a disastrous relationship. . It was destroying everything in its path. And they both knew it. Especially Sakura. She had turned into something she swore to never be. A fool. And all for him. Continuing this wasn't just tiring. It was painful and humiliating.

All this time everything she's been doing is pretending. Pretending she wasn't bothered by his constant absence. Pretending she didn't know about his affairs, wearing a fake smile every day of her life for the last two years. Pretending that she hadn't lost her soul somewhere along the road a long time ago.

When her perfect facade finally began to break she knew it was time. She had no business in this house anymore. It was hard but it had to be done. At least that's what Sakura repeated in her mind so her resolve wouldn't falter. With one swift move she zipped her over packed suitcase. There were still a few things left but she didn't bother enough to take them. Like her favourite perfume or the silver necklace he gave her as a present for their first anniversary. Not that she left them so they can remind Sasuke she ever existed. Not that she wanted to hurt him or anything.

After a sigh, Sakura turned around and reached for her bag but stopped when she saw the photo on their…no,_ his _ nightstand. It was taken on one of their first dates when they went to Konoha's annual festival . She had a big smile on her face and was hugging him tightly while he was just scowling at the camera.

She should have known it back then. That _this_, whatever it was, was never going to work out. He was too cold and distant and she didn't have the strength to pursue him anymore. It wasn't a normal relationship, it was hell.

Sakura was suddenly startled by the noises of a stopping car in front of the house.

'That's probably the taxi.', the girl murmured, grabbed her bag and suitcase and walked out the door without looking back. Climbing down the stairs, she was just about to open the door when it flew open and she was face to face with the devil himself.

'What do you think you're doing?', he growled at her, shutting the door closed.

'Of course! Naruto told him.', Sakura thought with a mental sigh. She should have known this would happen.

She didn't even spare him a glance when she tried to walk past him. Sasuke grabbed her hand and span her around forcefully .

'Look. At. Me!', he ordered through gritted teeth.

'I can't.', Sakura whispered, her eyes pinned to the floor. 'Just let me go.'

He was furious now, it was written all over his face. But Sakura couldn't see it.

'You're not going anywhere!'

Sakura dropped her bags and finally gathered the courage to look up and meet his cold, black eyes.

'Why? Will you miss me?!', she yelled in his face and pushed him away.'I can't even look at you! You've hurt me so much that I can't even look at you without wanting to cry.'

She stared into his eyes so hard that if he had a soul she would see it. But she saw nothing.

Sakura stood there, silent, expecting him to say something…anything. She knew better than to expect an apology of course but at this point even an insult would make her happy. At least he would've cared enough to lash out at her.

But nothing came. Sasuke just stood there, confused and angry like he didn't know what caused all of this.

'I hate you!', Sakura spat after a long minute of silence. 'I despise you! You don't even know why I'm doing this, do you? Because you never cared enough to see through the mask I put on every single day. Because it was always about you and your damn pride!', she screamed in the end.

With every second spent looking at his blank face she was getting more and more furious. She was on a roll now and wasn't about to stop. It was about damn time he heard the whole truth.

'You're the biggest loser known to mankind. You lied to me and hid everything from me. You said you loved me and then always left to God knows where. Guess what, now I'm the one who's leaving!'

Sakura grabbed her bags and pushed him out of the way, rushing towards the door again. She was about to leave when his tortured whisper came from behind her, freezing her hand on the doorknob.

'Don't!', he said, looking at her back. 'Sakura…don't!'

His voice sounded strained and tired and it took Sakura all her willpower not to turn around and wrap her hands around him. But she had to fight. It wasn't just her life on the line now.

'You know what the strangest thing is?, Sakura began. ' Even after the hell you've put me trough I would still die for you. And I love you from the skin to my bones.'

She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks but was too weak to wipe them away. She was done pretending it didn't tear her apart.

Sakura waited for him to say something but instead of his usual stern tone she heard a strangled sob. Spinning around, the girl was met with Sasuke's tear stained face, red eyes and a mouth gasping for air like _he_r pain was choking_ him_. But it couldn't be because he didn't care.

'Where will you go?', he rasped, looking at the ground, ignoring his tears. And she ignored his question.

'Someday…maybe you'll see me again. But now I have to be as far away from you as possible.', Sakura whispered, gritting her teeth so her own sobs wouldn't escape. She wasn't a weakling anymore.

With a strong hold on her sanity and the doorknob she slung the door open and ran without bothering to look behind her. There was nothing in that house for her anymore.

The taxi was already waiting for her outside so she threw her bags in the backseat and climbed in hastily.

'The airport please.', she told the driver and when the car sped away from the house Sakura let her tears fall freely down her cheeks, gritting her teeth hard so she wouldn't scream from the pain her shattered heart caused her.

Sobbing quietly, she put a gentle hand on her stomach.

'Don't worry little one! Your mother will always be here to protect you. It's just the two of us now. No one can hurt you anymore.'

Back at his house, Sasuke sat quietly on the floor of his now trashed bedroom, clutching the photo he had just found. The photo of what could have been. What he could have had but now never will. The first photo of his unborn child.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it despite its angsty mood. Please review if you'd like :)!


End file.
